1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a procedure of endoscopically excising a lesion or the like is known. As an endoscopic device used in such a procedure, an endoscopic device used with an endoscope apparatus in order to collect the excised lesion or the like is known.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-160648, a wire for removing foreign substances in a blood vessel which includes two loop-shaped sandwiching portions formed at a distal end side of an elongated wire main body having flexibility is disclosed. In the wire for removing foreign substances in the blood vessel disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-160648, the foreign substances in the blood vessel can be sandwiched and collected by being reduced the distance between the sandwiching portions by moving the two loop-shaped sandwiching portions relative to each other.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-136726, a tissue ablation apparatus configured to advance or retreat an exfoliation loop and a cutting loop with respect to a probe is disclosed. In the tissue ablation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-136726, the exfoliation loop and the cutting loop can be moved between a receiving position and an open position.